The Dragons of Elibe
by Link015
Summary: Hey! It's an FEDragonlance crossover! This is my first time making a ActionAdventure thing for FE and I hope it's good. But it has humor too. So, yay for humor. Please read. And the title might be a little deceiving. Sorry. And RR!


Chris: Hey! I'm making an FE/Dragonlance crossover! This is my first try at one so I hope it's good. And if you somehow steal any ideas of mine, I'll sic Mia on you.  
  
Mia: Damn straight!  
  
Farina: She's actually agreeing to help Chris?  
  
Rebecca: Whoa...But anyway, Chris doesn't own Fire Emblem, or any of the Dragonlance series. He just reads all of it.  
  
Chris: Anyway, here goes! It's almost all comedy! And this is after Raistlin gets the Black Robes, but he still has his magic and is with Caramon. People who have read Dragonlance will know what I'm talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another fine day in Elibe and Eliwood's Elite were fighting against the Black Fang.  
  
Chris: Okay Guy. I want you to go to that archer over there, and beat the living daylights out of him!  
  
Guy: Okay! -=rushes off to fight the archer=-  
  
However, suddenly a hole appeared above Chris (Don't ask how), and lots of people fell on him.  
  
One was a short-statured person who was wearing a green shirt and a brown vest and he was wearing a ton of pouches. He had brown hair tied in a topknot and was carrying a weird looking staff.  
  
Another was a small, stocky individual who had a big, white beard and was carrying a small hammer and blacksmith tools. He hair was brownish white and he was wearing a short brown shirt and some rough looking pants.  
  
The next who got up was a young woman with flaming red hair. She was wearing a suit of leather armor and carried a sword, but it didn't seem like she could use it with much skill.  
  
Two other men stood up, one was a sickly looking person who was wearing night black robes and had a pouch hanging off his belt. His hair was a extreme white and his skin had a golden sheen. Worse were his pupils, which were in the shape of hourglasses.  
  
The other was a towering individual, who was big muscled and had a stomach to match. He also had a sword in its sheath tied to his belt. He had a suit of leather armor on and had short brown hair.  
  
Two others got up, one was a man wearing a ceremonial suit of white plate mail and had a sword tucked in a sheath. He had dark hair and was tall and stood up straight.  
  
The next one was a woman wearing dark blue chain mail and also had a sword tucked at her side. She had short, dark hair and was glaring at the people in front of her.  
  
Chris: CRAP! THAT HURTS! -=faints=-  
  
Mysterious small guy: Hey! Look what we have here Flint! A new place to explore! Just like my old Uncle Trapspringer! Time to get some new maps!  
  
Flint: Tasslehoff, you doorknob of a kender! Where did you brings us this time with that time-traveling device of yours?!  
  
Tasslehoff: Oh, I don't know. -=walks up to Eliwood=- Hello! My name is Tasslehoff Burrfoot. How are you doing? -=holds out his hand=-  
  
Eliwood: Uhh...fine, I guess. -=shakes it=- Hey, wait. Where's that ring that my mom gave me?!  
  
Tasslehoff: Oh, you mean this? -=takes out a ring from his pouches=-  
  
Eliwood: YEAH! Give me that! -=snatches it=-  
  
Tasslehoff: It's a good thing I was here to find it. You really need me around in case you lose something else.  
  
Eliwood: What?  
  
The Tall, Stout Man: Sorry about my friend here. -=grabs Tasslehoff and brings him back=- My name is Caramon, and this is my brother Raistlin. -=gestures toward the black-clad individual=-  
  
Raistlin: -=sneers=- Hello.  
  
Caramon: The man in the white plate mail is Sturm. He's a Solamnic Knight.  
  
Sturm: Should we be introducing ourselves? We don't know if they're hostile.  
  
Caramon: Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. You've already met Tasslehoff, our resident kender, and this dwarf right here is Flint. He's Tasslehoff's friend.  
  
Flint: What?! Like I'm friends with that doorknob!  
  
Caramon: The lady with the flaming red hair. That's my wife, Tika.  
  
Tika: Hello.  
  
Caramon: And the woman in the blue armor, that's my sister Kitiara.  
  
Kitiara: Your half-sister.  
  
Caramon: Anyway, about how we got here. Tasslehoff found this device and showed it to us. Next thing we know, we're here! Amazing, isn't it?  
  
Raistlin: You're embarrasing us, older brother.  
  
Caramon: Sorry. What about you? What's your name?  
  
Eliwood: My name is Eliwood. Can you please get off our tactician?  
  
Caramon: Oh, I'm sorry. -=gets everyone off of Chris=-  
  
Chris: Wheeze...That hurt...-=gets up=- So...Now that you're all here. Why don't you help us? See, we're trying to fight those guys over there. =- points to the Black Fang=-  
  
Caramon: I don't know. We don't know if you are on the side of good.  
  
Chris: Oh, trust me, we are. So, how about it? I can pay you all.  
  
Caramon: Sounds fine to me. What do the rest of you say?  
  
Tasslehoff: I'm in! When there's an army, there's got to be new places to explore!  
  
Flint: I need to come to make sure that Tasslehoff doesn't get in any trouble. Wait, hey! That's my carving knife!  
  
Tasslehoff: Really? I found it on the floor.  
  
Flint: Give me that! -=takes it=-  
  
Tika: Well, I need to travel with my husband, right?  
  
Caramon: -=smiles widely=- Yep.  
  
Raistlin: I might gain some new magic here. -=coughs a little=- So I guess I'll join.  
  
Kitiara: Well, I normally wouldn't do this, but the prospect of money appeals to me.  
  
Sturm: As long as we are fighting for justice under the Code and the Measure, I shall be with you.  
  
Chris: That's great! -=grins=- I'm glad to see you fight for us! Now let's go! We still have a battle to win!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: How was that? I hope it's okay. First time writing some of this. Oh well. And I hope none of the characters of OOC. And it's mainly an introduction. I just hope it's good enough for your standards, people who read this fic.  
  
Mia: Yeah! Even though Chris sucks, he worked hard on this!  
  
Chris: HEY!  
  
Farina: She's back...  
  
Rebecca: Yep. R/R please! 


End file.
